Cloudjumper
Cloudjumper is a Stormcutter that appeared in the movie, How to Train Your Dragon 2. He is Valka's dragon and it was stated by Dean Deblois that they share a very strong bond that Hiccup admires. Appearance All that is known is he has an owl mannerism and a second set of wings under his main ones that can splay and become an 'X-wing'. His 'X-wing' beat up and down in sync and are probably used for extremely tight turns and maneuvers and for fighting foes. He has a very muscular and sturdy build and walks on 2 legs and his 2 bottom wings. The dragon's face has two long spines that branch off his nose and to the side and he has a "smashed" face, kind of like an owl's. On his back he has spikes that resemble the Skrill's. According to the website, the talons on his wings are dexterous enough to pick the lock on a dragon trap, yet sharp enough to destroy Drago's war machines. Cloudjumper also has two scars on his eyebrow-like spines, and he has tentacle-like spiked spines behind his 'eyebrows' which can swivel to become wider when he is curious and can fold back when threatened or upset. He is not a maximum-sized specimen of his race; 9.5m (31feet 3.25 inches) long, 14.6m (48feet) in wingspan, and weighs 2,500 pounds. Based on portraits seen in the films, however, he seems much larger than these measurements, possibly over 22-24m in length and 22m or more in wingspan. Personality Cloudjumper is proud and dignified and as a result is not as playful as Toothless, but kind enough to scatter baby dragons away who trifle with Toothless. He is also sensible to support Valka in many occasions without clear communications. Cloudjumper's pride, large size and confidence leads him to believe that he is the top dragon in Valka's mountain, second only to the Bewilderbeast who is the true King. Though he is mostly serious, he knows how to have fun, such as pouring snow on Toothless. Relationships Valka Cloudjumper has been her faithful dragon companion for the past 20 years. He was in fact the dragon that abducted her. Because of this experience, they share a wordless shorthand while flying, and Cloudjumper can instinctively know when Valka wants him to attack or move. They share a strong bond that Hiccup admires. Valka's Bewilderbeast Cloudjumper deeply respects the Bewilderbeast. He respectfully bows to the king. Possibly, the Stormcutter has also been served as an adjutant for long as Valka comments "he must have thought I belonged here", and this indicates that Cloudjumper has been under the Bewilderbeast's rule since in time prior to his and Valka's first encounter. Toothless Unlike Toothless, Cloudjmper is very serious, and usually grunts at the Night Fury. The two do become closer over time, and Cloudjumper became of a brother-like figure to the Night Fury. This can be seen from time to time like when Toothless tries to catch Cloudjumper's attention and as when Cloudjumper regurgitated some fish for him. Cloudjumper is also very noble and is a dragon of well‐balanced character as when Toothless becomes the new Alpha, the proud Stormcutter respectfully bows to him, a younger and newer dragon even though he has been serving in the Dragon Den. Hiccup Hiccup was actually the first member of the Haddock family Cloudjumper met. When he broke into their house, the large dragon approached Hiccup, who was just a baby at the time. When Cloudjumper rocked the cradle, he accidentally scratched Hiccup, resulting in the small scar on his chin. This encounter, along with watching his mother being taken away, could have led to Hiccup's childhood fear of dragons. Twenty years later, Cloudjumper appears to not recognize Hiccup, but does become close. Stoick the Vast Not much is known about this relationship. Stoick threw an axe at Cloudjumper when he thought he was threatening his family. The two appear not to hold any grudge against each other. Trivia *In some artwork, its teeth are shaped like pegs instead of menacingly sharpened. *In his concept art, he looked more like a red Skrill. *It's unknown why Cloudjumper was in the dragon raids that attacked Berk, as the dragons that were in them served the Red Death. Although, it is possible that Stormcutters used to attack Berk. *His name is a possible reference to the T-16 Skyhopper from Star Wars. *His "X-Wing" formation is a possible reference to the T-65 X-Wing Starfighter from Star Wars. *Cloudjumper appears to have scars on his horns. *Cloudjumper accidently cut Hiccup when he was a baby, resulting in Hiccup getting a scar. Gallery New_dragon.jpg Cloudjumper_toothless_trailer_by_frie_ice-d70cewl.jpg|Toothless playing with Cloudjumper How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-16.png Screen Shot 2014-01-19 at 3.46.53 PM.png|Valka riding Cloudjumper Snagglefang.jpg|Early design of Cloudjumper. LHgDFVj4DMs.jpg 5BLQsHOVyDM.jpg original.jpg 14.jpg cloudjumper.jpg 8139hLr5hOL. SL1500 .jpg 81UCXXJhmAL. SL1500 .jpg 71zoMsyq6sL. SL1500 .jpg 61jkwyFwAHL. SL1500 .jpg Tumblr n3qe7sBwTR1qzmmzso1 1280-1-.png OK6StrbNxvM.jpg SA90hcow pM.jpg stormcutter2.jpg ytuj.png dg.png et.png -lKMYrJtfiI.jpg cloudjumper..png 0c9Pqulb400.jpg Xp.png Screen Shot 2014-05-23 at 8.08.29 PM.png|Cloudjumper and Toothless Screen Shot 2014-05-23 at 8.11.38 PM.png|Cloudjumper with Valka Screen Shot 2014-05-23 at 8.12.24 PM.png|Cloudjumper in the background Screen Shot 2014-05-22 at 8.12.19 PM.png|Cloudjumper hanging Screen Shot 2014-05-23 at 8.09.04 PM.png|Cloudjumper facing Toothless tyu.png ii.png dragon2_cg_cloudjumper_01_zps29365657.png ZNBLieH0-6Q.jpg FigLPbGXEgo.jpg tjjk.png Sf.png hip.png vj.png|Cloudjumper bowing to The new Alpha dragon: Toothless cloudjumper.3jpg.png Dsg.png Грознокрыл в хор.качестве.jpg На драконах в небе.jpg hkkh.png yfri.png ewg.png NgEWnmW3ypg.jpg RBXGIY9Kq-A.jpg A15etsqRJhw.jpg Valka Scauldron Rumblehron.jpeg Tumblr n9q65ujdbM1t4wx8uo2 1280.jpg Category:Movie Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Males Category:Sharp class Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons